fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
♥♥♥ You´re my Dancing Queen ♥♥♥
thumb|left|googleYou´re my Dancing Queen ! Eine neue FF von der Lia :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen ! Hoffe sie gefällt !! Freue mich auf Kommis Eure Lia Hab euch alle ganz dolle lieb ♥ Status: Beendet Handlung: Der 17 Jährige Finn Hudson ist super beliebt...doch ein miserabler Tänzer....um sich zu verbessern meldet seine Mutter Finn zu einem Sommer-Anfänger Tanzkurs an ! Finn ist erst überrascht...freut sich aber nicht wirklich...da es seinem Ruf schaden könnte....Der Kurs geht 3 Wochen lang...er hat keinen Bock in einen stinkigen Zelt zu übernachten...außerdem findet er keine Tanzpartnerin..bis eine neue Mädels Gruppe anreist.....die für gewaltige Stimmung sorgt....sie sind Profis..im Bereich des Tanzens ! Und wird er eine neue Liebe & Freunde finden? Irgendwann taucht Finns bester Kumpel auf er muss sich entscheiden...Liebe & Tanzen oder Freund & Guter Ruf ! 'Ein komischer Brief !' Finns Sicht: Endlich Sommer Ferien ! Football spielen...Freunde treffen....einfach super..gut gelaunt kam ich nach Hause....Meine Mum kam lächelnd auf mich zu und drückte mir einen Umschlag in die Hand ... F: Was is das ??? M: Lies doch !thumb|google Hallo Finn, Hiermit ist deine Annahme für das Sommer-Tanz- Camp bestätigt!Wir freuen uns schon auf dich ! Am 17. Juli gehts los ! Es dauert 3 Wochen ! Wir werden in Zelten unter freien Himmel schlafen...! Die Auslosung der Zimmer findet per Zufall statt ! Liebe Grüße Das Sommer-Tanz -Camp ! PS: Handys & andere Elektronische Geräte sind erlaubt! Erstaunt und überrascht sah ich meine Mum an...ich wusste ich war nicht ein guter Tänzer..doch das sie mir sowas antat ?? Was soll ich da da sind nur Freaks & Loser ! M: Finn ich wusste du würdest staunen ! F: Aber ...was is mit Football !!! Mich interressiert sowas kindisches nicht wann begreifst du das endlich !!!! M: Finn es war nicht grade billig und in diesem Ton reden wir erst recht nicht ! Verstanden !! F: Ich ...gehe da nicht hin ! M: Das interressiert mich nicht ! Es bleibt so wie es ist ! F: Aber das beginnt schon in 3 Tagen !!! Wütend packte ich meine Koffer....warum in so ein langweiliges Camp ???? Ich wollte doch Football spielen... 'Das Tanz Camp (Freaks & andere Loser)' Finns Sicht: ''' 2 Stunden Fahrt endlich waren wir angekommen am liebsten wäre ich gleich wieder ins Auto gestiegen doch zu spät meine Mum rollte schon von Parkplatz. M: Hallo ich bin der Camp Leiter bitte nenne mich Matti ! F: Hallo Matti ich heiße Finn Hudson M: Ja dann kann ich dich von der Liste abharken....bitte stell dich schonmal zu den anderen ! F: Alles klar ! Ich wollte hier weg....schon vom weiten sah ich die anderen..sie wirkten so glücklich......ich teilte mir ein Zelt mit Rory & Mike sie wirkten nett...doch nach der ersten Tanzstunde....indem mich kein Mädchen aufforderte..stellte sich heraus das beide Profis waren...die Mädels wirkten alle arrogant und zickig...die einzigen die nett auf mich wirkten waren Mike,Rory & der Campleiter Matti ! Ich legte mich früh schlafen...und ich hoffte das Camp würde schnell vergehen..... Mittlerweile war ich nun 2 Tage hier....Mike half mir immer wieder und ja ich hatte mich etwas verbessert.....doch hier is keine Action & Spaß....ich hörte ein scharfes bremsen.... dann drehte ich mich um.....5 Girls liefen auf mich zu ! Sie waren hübsch und ich blickte alle genau an....vllt.sorgen die ja für Action! S: Sandy! F: Finn ! Das Mädchen lächelte mich an....neigte dann aber ihren Blick.... E: Emi....! Sie lächelte ebenfalls..... A: Anni...! Sie war die älteste und schien nett... Jo: Jojo Ju: Juju F: Ihr kommt erst heute an ? E: Wir hatten ein Problem mit den Wagen ! A: Er ist liegen geblieben...... F: Oh..... S: Ja Lia hat nen Wohnwagen von ihren Eltern bekommen und der hat etwas gezickt.... F: Lia? Indem Moment sah ich ein Mädchen...sie hatte lange glatte blonde Haare und blaue Augen....sie kam aus den Wohnwagen ...bzw. sie fiel aus den Wohnwagen..weil sie eine Treppe übersehen hatte....doch nahm es mit Humor und lachte....sie ging auf uns zu...thumb L: Hab alles Vorbereitet wir können Essen... Ich fand es unfair ihr nicht guten Tag zu sagen... F: Finn ! L: Lia ! Sie schien etwas gerötet und verlegen...und wandte sich zum gehen um....irgendetwas strahlte sie aus aber was? E: Willst du nicht mit uns Essen...? Alle blickten mich an.....niemand war so nett zu mir gewesen also....wieso nicht ? F: Gerne..also nur wenn es euch nichts aus macht ! L: Es ist genug für jeden da ! F: Ok ! Wir saßen in einem gemütlichen Wohnwagen....er war sehr bunt & farbenfroh gestaltet!thumb|Google Ich nahm Platz ....es war sehr cool und es störte mich nicht der einzige Junge zu sein.....das Essen schmeckte fantastisch und wir amüsierten uns.... E: Freiwillig hier ? F: Jein ihr.... Alle bis auf Lia schüttelten den Kopf.....Emi stieß sie an... L: Naja....ich wollte E: Lia ist ziemlich schüchtern ! Lia wurde rot......aber ich fand es nicht schlimm ich fand es gut wenn ein Mädchen ehrlich war ! A: Sie hats zuhause nicht mehr ertragen....und der Camp Leiter... F: Matti ? Jo: Matti is Lias Onkel !!! Ju: Genauer gesagt ihr Lieblingsonkel ! S: Wenn sie Stress hat redet sie mit ihm..... Ich war etwas überrascht...sie sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich ! L: Ich kann.... E: Sag mal hast du eigentlich eine Freundin ? F: Nein ! Alle kicherten...bis auf Lia....sie erhob sich und brachte die Teller in die Spüle... F: Habt ihr Freunde ? Ju: Ich bin vergeben an Mel ! Sie is eine total tolle Freundin und ich bin froh das sie da ist ! E: Wir anderen sind Single ! Lia kam wieder....hatte sie eine Träne im Auge ? Oder täuschte ich mich nur ? L: Ich bin mal frische Luft schnappen.... Ich sah wie sie aus dem Wohnwagen stieg....sie setzte sich auf den Bootssteg der ca. 20 meter entfernt war...dann zog sie ein Buch heraus und schrieb etwas hinein.... S: Lia hatte es in letzter Zeit nicht grade leicht... A: Ja sie....sie ist erst seit einem halben Jahr mit uns in einer Klasse...ihr Vater wird ständig...versetzt...das heißt sie zieht oft um....neue Freunde...neue Schule alles eben.... F: Oh Jo: Woher kommst du denn ? F: Lima ! Ju: Ohhh E: Wir kommen aus Paradise/Ohio auch net grade besser ! Die Mädels erledigten den Abwasch und ich ging nach draußen um Lia zu beobachten....sie saß noch immer an dem verlassenen Bootssteg und ihre Füße baumelten im Wasser......ich hörte zu....sie sprach irgendwelche Texte...es hörte sich so an als wolle sie Songwriter oder so werden....ihre Stimme hörte sich anfangs etwas holprig an...doch dann ziemlich gut....sie klappte das Buch zu und blickte auf das Wasser.....ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen....sprach sie an... F: Hey Sie schien sichtlich überrascht.....thumb L: Hey Finn F: Alles klar bei dir ? L: Ja...alles ok... F: Dein Wohnwagen ist echt cool ! L: Danke du kannst gerne öfters vorbei kommen.. F: Wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen ?? Sie nickte......das Buch brachte sie in den Wohnwagen....wir gingen über die große Wiese und an den Feldern vorbei..... L: Wieso bist du hier ??? Ich meine... F: Ich bin kein guter Tänzer und dann hat mich meine Mum hier angemeldet L: Aber eig. bist du eher Sport begeistert F: Jep Football L: Aber wegen schlechten tanzen......ich bin auch nicht grade die beste aber wir können ja üben... Sie hatte dieses zauberhafte Lächeln und das funkeln ihrer Augen im Gesicht...das war echt faszinierend .... L: Finn ? Sie streckte mir ihre Hand aus.....wir stellten uns gegenüber....ich hielt ihre Hand sie passte perfekt in meine...schon erstaunlich..sonst hatte ich mich nicht wirklich für Mädchen interessiert aber sie war irgendwie anders.... L: 1, 2, 3 und..... F: So ??? L: Hey deine Füße sind uninteressant du musst deinen Partner in die Augen schauen.... Ich sah ihr tatsächlich in die Augen..umfasste ihre Taille und ging die Schritte die ich geübt hatte mit Lia durch...wir schienen uns gut zu ergänzen.... L: Na siehste das is doch gar nicht so schlecht ! F: Das war super danke !thumb|google Ich lächelte sie an...... L: Du wir....ähm Omg mochte sie mich ?? Sie schien zu stottern... F: Ja? L: Wir machen nachher vor unserem Wohnwagen ein Lagerfeuer mit Marshmallows und so ....möchtest du kommen ?? F: Klar das wird bestimmt lustig... L: Cool..... Es heerschte peinliches Schweigen...am liebsten hätte ich ihr einen Kuss gegeben...aber ich wusste nichtmal ob sie vergeben war oder nicht ! '''Jojos Sicht: Finn war aus der Tür....wo war er hin ??Ich sah ihn nirgends ... Irgendwann tippte mir jemand auf die Schultern..... M: Hey ich bin Mike !thumb Omg sah der Typ heiß aus *O* J: Jojo ! M: Hast du zufällig Finn gesehn ? J: Eben war er noch hier.... M: So ein Mist J: Vllt. kommt er ja später wieder.... M: Wir müssen uns noch Tanzpartnerinnen suchen..... J: Oh soll man das ? M: Ja...ich hab leider noch keine.... Er sah mich forschend an.....dann zog er mich aus den Wohnwagen und wir begannen zu tanzen...nicht nur ich sondern auch mein Herz tanzte vor Freude...so einen Typen sah man ja nicht jeden Tag.... M: Du tanzt wie ein Profi ! Ich merkte wie in mir drin ein Feuerwerk explodierte.... M: Möchtest du meine Tanzpartnerin sein ?? Er zwinkerte mir zu...... J: Ich ?? M: Oder hast du schon jemanden... J: Ganz im Gegenteil ! M: Cool dann sehen wir uns jetzt öfter Jojo.... Damit ging er weg...ich war wie überwältigt....der Typ war einfach super ! Annis Sicht: Wo waren denn alle hin ??? Ich stand am Kiosk und suchte Marshmallows....wo waren die denn bloß ??? Ich hatte sie entdeckt ..sie standen natürlich ganz oben.....ich kletterte auf eine der Leitern und griff nach einen Beutel...beim runterklettern brach eine der Sprossen ab....und ich flog nach unten.....doch ich landete nicht auf den Boden sondern in den Armen eines Jungens......eines mega gutaussehenden Typen... thumb?: Alles klar bei dir ?? A: Ja...danke... ?: Oh ich hab mich ja gar nicht vorgestellt..ich bin Rory! A: Anni ! R: Schöner Name A: Danke! R: Du hättest eben fast dein Leben für einen Beutel Marshmallows geopfert ! A: Quatsch....wir wollen nachher grillen... R: Du gehörst auch zu dieser neuen Clique ? A: Ja..spricht sich wohl schnell rum hier.. R: Ja.... A: Wann beginnt eig. dieses Tanztraining ? R: In einer Stunde A: Möchtest du auch zu unserer Willkommensparty kommen ? R: Aber sicher komme ich...ich meine allein schon wegen deinen bezaubernden Lächeln .. Omg ....wie süß der ist !!! A: Danke...naja ich muss dann mal weiter....die anderen suchen.. R: Aber nachher bist du da..ich würde nämlich zugerne einmal mit dir tanzen ! A: Klar bin ich da R: Ok bis nachher ! Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln bezahlte die Marshmallows und verschwand... Emis Sicht: Ich ging an einer der Straßen entlang und stoppte vor einer der Cafes.....ich nahm eine wunderschöne Melodie wahr..... Firework thumb|googleDas Mädchen wahr einfach nur bezaubernd....und ihr ausdruck....ihre Stimme einfach der Wahnsinn.......Sie singt Firework...eines meiner Lieblingslieder.....aber durch sie empfand ich es sogar besser als das Orginal ! Ich spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf meiner Haut ausbreitete.....das was sie sang passierte innerlich mit mir...es brach ein Feuerwerk aus.....langsam endete das Lied....sollte ich sie ansprechen.....? Mein Herz pochte.....ich starrte sie an und sie mich ebenfalls...... ?: Möchtest du ein Autogramm ? thumb|left|GoogleE: Ähm... ?: Ja oder Nein ? E: Ich bin Emi... ?: Ok....Emi....momentmal du weißt sicherlich gar nicht wie ich heiße oder ?? E: Nein... ?: Ich bin Rachel ! Freut mich dich kennen zulernen ! E: Du hast eine tolle Stimme ! R: Danke.... Sie drückt mir ein Autogramm in die Hand.... E: Danke Rachel R: Bist du neu hier ? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen ? E: Ich belege hier momentan einen Tanzkurs im Tanzcamp! R: Echt ? Da bin ich auch gewesen.....ich entwerfe meistens die Choreos E: Wahnsinn..ich find die total cool ! R: Möchtest du später mal Tänzerin werden ? E: Eigentlich will ich eher was mit Musik machen..so Musicals ! R: Genauso wie ich.... E: Ich denke wir sind auf der gleichen Wellenlänge!thumb R: Kann schon sein ! E: Oh es ist schon sehr spät ich muss wieder zurück... R: Ok Mein Herz pochte...aber Rachel war doch ein Mädchen ??? E: Wir machen nachher eine Wohnwagenparty bei einer Freundin von mir...möchtest du kommen ? R: Lass mich mal kurz in meinen Kalender gucken....jap..ich hab Zeit ! Ich begann zu schmunzeln sie war einfach toll ! R: Ist was ? E: Nein.. es ist alles bestens..ich find dich einfach nur süß ! R: Danke ! Omg hatte ich das grade laut gesagt....ich merkte wie ich rot wurde...aber auch Rachel ...oder täuschte ich mich da etwa?? E: Ich muss dann los...wir sehen uns dann nachher ! R: Hier meine Nummer...falls du mal Lust auf einer meiner Songs hast ! E: Danke... Wir umarmten uns und ich spürte diese Art von Magnet...ich wollte sie nicht loslassen...sie war einfach perfekt....eine total tolle Person.. R: Bis nachher ! Sie hauchte mir ein Küsschen auf die rechte und dann auf die linke Wange und verschwand aus dem Lokal...völlig perplex starrte ich ihr hinterher !!! Sie hatte mich sogar auf die Wange geküsst und das fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an !!! Mein Herz hämmerte.....nachher würde ich sie wieder sehen !!! Rachel ♥ 'Ein Lagerfeuer voller Action.....und Überraschungen!' Jujus Sicht: Gemeinsam mit Sandy bereitete ich alles für die kleine Party vor.....ich vermisste so sehr meine Mel ♥ ich wünschte sie würde auch hier sein..... S: Alles klar ? J: Ja ....ich vermiss nur Mel.... S: Kann ich verstehen..... J: Holst du noch den Salat ? S: Klar ! Wo blieb sie denn ??? Die anderen würden gleich da sein.... J: Sandy?? S: Juju komm mal ! Was hatte sie denn ??? J: Was gibts ? S: Sieh mal ! Ich spüre die Schmerzen in meinem Herzen, kann sie nicht brechen und auch auch nicht vergessen. Verlier die Lust am Leben und kann nichts mehr geben, wünschte ich könnte schweben doch ich bleib überall kleben. Mein Herz hat einen Riss, weil ich dich so vermiss, wo immer du auch bist vergiss mich bitte nicht! Drum lese diese Zeilen und ich bitte dich nicht zu weinen denn alles kann verweilen als auch anders erscheinen. J: Woher hast du das ? S: Das lag auf dem Boden ! ?: Ist jemand zuhause ???? J: Nein es ist niemand da! ?: Dann muss ich ja wieder gehen.... J: Sieht so aus...das is nur für bestimmte Leute... ?: Und ich zähle etwa nicht dazu ? Ich dachte ich hätte einen Platz in deinem Herzen ! Ich drehte mich um....und da stand Mel !!!!! Was machte die denn hier???? War sie für mich hergekommen ? M: Na Sweety...kannst du mich nicht mal in den Arm nehmen oder so ? J: Du ...du bist da !!!! Ich fiel ihr um den Hals.....meine Mel war hier !! M: Ich habs ohne dich einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.... J: Du bist so süß ! Sofort stürzte ich mich auf sie und gab ihr einen riesen Kuss..... M: Hab ich was verpasst ?? J: Nö eigentlich nicht....wir machen jetzt nur ein Lagerfeuer...und du bist dabei !!! M: Yay ! Ich war so froh meine Mel zu haben !!! Melia forever ! Jojos Sicht: Im Proberaum übte ich noch immer die Tanzschritte...ich fand das Tanzcamp cool....und Mike......der war der Hammer !! M: Bist ja immer noch fleißig..... J: Oh..ähm...hey Mike ! M: Du tanzt gut ! J: Danke..... Er zog sich sein T-Shirt aus......ok...er war durchtrainiert....sehr durchtrainiert..... M: Is was ???thumb J: Nein.... Er ergriff meine Hand..... M: Hast du einen Freund Jojo ? Er drehte mich um sich, sodass er mich nun festhielt und ich schwebte......wir blickten uns nun gleichzeitig in die Augen..und mein Herz pochte...wie nach einem Marathon...... J: Nein habe ich nicht.... Er zog mich an sich ran und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss welchen ich auch erwiederte... M: Wow...... Ich merkte wie ich verlegen wurde......die Tür ging auf.... S: Hey Leute ! J: Sandy hey ! S: Wir wollen langsam anfangen ! Kommt ihr ? J: Ja .... S: Ok bis gleich ! Sandys Sicht: Traurig ging ich etwas in Richtung Wald.....bis ich auf eine Straße kam....Jojo schien irgendwie glücklich zu sein weil sie und Mike ständig gemeinsam abhingen....Juju & Mel waren so ein süßes Paar..... E: Hey Sandy ! Das is Rachel ! S: Hey Rachel freut mich dich kennenzulernen ! R: Hey Sie gingen weiter und ich verschwand....irgendwie schienen alle glücklich zu sein...aber wer hatte dieses Gedicht geschrieben? Es ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf....ich hörte ein Auto hupen......dann eine Stimme... ?: Hallo entschuldigen sie.... S: Hey....thumb ?: Wissen sie wo es zum Tanzcamp geht ? Oder kennen sie einen Finn ? S: Wer sind sie denn ?? ?: Oh entschuldigung...ich bin Puck ! S: Sandy ! P: ..... S: Ich kenne einen Finn....der geht in das Tanzcamp P: Würden sie... S: Wenn sie mich mitnehmen.....ich komme von da P: Selbstverständlich....kommen sie...ich beiße nicht S: Nennen sie mich Sandy P: Ok Er begann schelmisch zu grinsen....wir fuhren ca. 5 min. als es plötzlich klapperte..... S: Was is los ? P: Oje.....der Reifen hat nen Platten.... S: Ich helfe dir beim schieben! P: Danke Wir schoben gemeinsam an......es lief ganz gut.....und er flirtete heftig mit mir...der Typ sah einfach heiß aus !!! Irgendwann rutschte ich aus und wir fielen beide hin.....er zögerte nicht lange und gab mir einen Kuss....er war atemberaubend ! P: Alles ok ? Er strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Haar... S: Ja.....thumb wir versanken in einen weiteren Kuss.... P: Meinetwegen können wir jetzt noch ewig hier so sitzen.... Er tauchte seinen Finger in die Erde und schrieb..... I Love You Sandy In mir drin tobte ein Feuerwerk......das war mega süß.... S: Das is.... Ehe ich antworten konnte lagen seine Lippen bereits auf meinen...... P: Ich glaube wir sollten dann langsam los...... Wir schoben den Wagen in Richtung Camo nach 10 min. hatten wir es geschafft.....dabei dachte ich die ganze Zeit an Puck und den Kuss........und ich glaube er gefiel mir..nicht nur der Kuss sondern auch Puck......und ich glaube er empfand das gleiche für mich.....und das machte mich umso glücklicher.... P: Sandy......du bist doch nicht vergeben oder....? Omg....er war sichtlich interessiert !!! S: Nein das bin ich nicht... Mit einem lächeln im Gesicht lief ich in Richtung Wohnwagen.... P: Cool..... Emis Sicht: Rachel sah umwerfend aus....und ich fand sie echt super.....thumb R: Is der Campleiter auch da ??? E: Wie ??? R: Na der Matti..... E: Matti ?? R: Bist du schwerhörig ??? Na Matti der Campleiter... E: Keine Ahnung wieso ? R: Ich find den irgendwie niedlich..... E: Ok......ähm ich hab keinen Plan... R: Schade..... Schwärmte Rachel etwa.....für Matti ??? Ich meine er wurde hier von jedem gemocht....auch die Mädchen schwärmten für ihn...aber Rachel ??? Ich dachte uns beide würde etwas verbinden..... R: Is was ???? E: Nein...wieso ?? R: Weil du so traurig aussiehst.... E: Nein...es ist nur.... thumb|left|GoogleQ: Hey ! R: Süße du hast es ja doch noch geschafft !! Q: Klar ! Nur für dich ! R: Darf ich dir meine feste Freundin vorstellen ? E: Feste Freundin ?? Q: Ja Rachel & Ich....sind zusammen ! R: Das ist Quinn ! Q: Rachel ist ja so süß !!! Mir war die Situation sehr peinlich.... E: Freut mich dich kennenzulernen ! M: Na ihr.......ich hab gehört ihr macht Party ! E: Hey Matti ! thumbIch bemerkte wie schnell Rachel Quinn umarmte.....sie hatte eine Freundin......und was war mit Matti ???? M: Und wer bist du ? R: Das ist meine feste Freundin Quinn ! Q: Quinn... M: Ich bin Matti freut mich dich kennenzulernen ! Q: Ebenso... M: Dann noch viel Spaß...ich schau mal nachher vorbei..und keine Randale ok ? E: Wir geben unser bestes ! Mit einen fetten Grinsen im Gesicht verschwand er..... Q: Das is der Campleiter ? R: Jap... Q: Der is ja der Wahnsinn..... Omg....sie mochte Matti !!!.... R: Wie meinst du das denn jetzt ? Q: Er sieht gut aus ! Rachel bekam einen Hustenanfall.....beruhigend klopfte ich ihr auf den Rücken.... R: Danke.... E+Q: Alles ok ??? R: Ja....alles ok.... Q: Dann kommt...sonst fangen die noch ohne uns an......thumb|google Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg......wieso waren die beiden zusammen ??? Rachel war doch so toll.....und durch Quinn beachtete sie mich gar nicht mehr !!! Und nach Matti hatte sie auch gefragt.....stand Rachel etwa auf Matti.....immerhin hatte sie Quinn umklammert...oder sollte da keiner Verdacht schöpfen?? Auch wenn ich Rachel erst heute kennengelernt hatte...mein Herz hatte bereits einen Riss...und jetzt durfte ich beiden zusehen wie sie miteinander glücklich waren.... Mattis Sicht: Nachdem ich mich von den anderen abgewendet hatte.....ging ich zu meinen Wagen.....diese Quinn ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf......aber sie war ja vergeben...und das an Rachel meine sozusagen Kollegin...bzw. eine gute Freundin.......außerdem war ich ja auch vergeben... E: Hey Schatz.....thumb|google M: Emma....hey ...wie geht es dir ? E: Endlich ist mein Schatz da ! M: Was machst du eig. hier ??? E: Darf ich dich nicht besuchen....es ist unser Sommer...und denn verbringst du in einem Tanzcamp....Will sagt das wenn du mich lieben würdest auch bei mir wärst..... M: Was Will sagt das is mir egal Emma....wir sind zusammen und haben unseren Freiraum.... E: Matti...hör mir mal zu....ich liebe dich und ich möchte auch Zeit verbringen.... M: Es sind nur 3 Wochen Emma.....dannnach haben wir noch 3 weitere Wochen.... Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.... E: Weißt du Matti....ich vermiss es einfach....ohne dich fühl ich mich so allein...außerdem.... M: Was ? E: Ich.....ich.....thumb|left|googledu verbringst soviel Zeit mit jüngeren hübscheren Mädchen als ich...und die schwärmen dich alle so an....und ich hab...... M: ...... E: Ich war so traurig...und wütend....und Will war bei mir...und wir.....wir haben uns geküsst...... M: Ich war dir treu.... E: Ich weiß....und ich..... Ich knallte die Autotür zu und lief in Richtung Camp......die Kids würden Party machen....wieso gesellte ich mich nicht einfach dazu ?? E: Matti warte..... Sie lief hinter mir her.......vor dem Lagerfeuer setzte ich mich zu Emi, Rachel & Quinn.... E: Matti warte.....es.... M: Alles ok bei euch ???thumb|Google Alle starrten Emma und mich an..... Q: Alles ok Matti.... Emi: Matti wer is das ??? M: Das is meine Freundin.....Emma R: Du hast eine Freundin ?? E: Klar hat er das ...lass gefälligst die Finger von ihm.... Emma machte auf dem Absatz kehrt stieg in ihren Wagen und fuhr davon....ich spürte eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter..... Q: Ist wirklich alles ok bei ihnen ??? Ich begann sofort zu lächeln......und blickte dannach in 2 ernste Augen...sie gehörten Rachel......thumb|left|Google R: Alles ok Matti ??? M: Jaja..ich hatte nur etwas Streit mit meiner Freundin..... Q: Das tut uns Leid....können wir sie irgendwie aufmuntern ?? M: Nein...aber trotzdem danke es geht schon wieder...und jetzt erzählt... wie findet ihr es hier ???? Emi: Na das is das beste Tanzcamp ever !thumb|Google Q: Bei sojemand netten wie sie kann es hier gar keine langeweile geben ! M: Nenn mich ruhig Matti..und hör bitte auf mich zu siezen.... Q: Upps tschuldige Matti..... Sie gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.....und mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz ! S: Hey ! Das hier ist Puck ! Alle grüßten ihm im Chor..... P: Habt ihr Finn gesehen den suchen wir nämlich überall ! Finns Sicht: Ich stand an einem Baum und beobachtete Lia.....sie saß wieder an dem verlassenen Bootstseg....sie wandte sich zum gehen auf und ich tat als würde ich ganz zufällig sehen... F: Hey Lia !thumb|400px L: Oh...äh...hey Finn... F: Was schreibst du denn da immer....? Oje hätte ich das nicht fragen sollen...? L: Ähm....vllt. ..äh.... F: Hey ich lach dich nicht aus... L: Ich schreib ab und an... Gedichte .... und Songs....voll lächerlich ich weiß... F: Ich hab dich singen gehört... L: Oh ähm...ja das mach ich auch so nebenbei... F: Hast du sie je jemand anderen gezeigt ? L: Nein.... F: Würdest du mir etwas vorsingen ? L: Ok aber das is jetzt.....darf ich ein Lied für dich singen das ich nicht geschrieben hab.... F: Klar... L: Wenn du lachst hör ich sofort auf .... F: Das werde ich aber nicht.... L: Vllt. geht es etwas schnell aber...mit dem Lied....ach egal ich fange an... Sie schloss die Augen und begann zu singen.....thumb You can be the peanut butter to my jelly You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly You can be the captain and I can be your first mate You can be the chills that I feel on our first date You can be the hero and I can be your side kick You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin' Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin' Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we needthumb Cause your the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna...... Warum stoppte sie ??? F: Wieso singst du nicht weiter..... L: Du..hast....ähm.... Was hatte sie ??? L: Ich ..... ähm.... F: Was ist los ? L: Sorry...ich hätte dir das nicht vorsingen dürfen.... P: Finn da bist du ja ! Ich merkte wie Lia davon rannte....hatte Puck etwa mitgehört ?? P: Reißt du wieder Girls auf.... und das ohne den Puckerman ??? F: Was machst du denn hier??? P: Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen.... F: Ich wurde hier angemeldet.... P: Und dagegen hast du dich nicht gewährt ?? F: Ich...find es hier gar nicht so schlecht ... P: Soll das ein Witz sein ? F: Wieso bleibst du nicht auch hier ??? P: Was ist mit Football ??? F: Ich weiß nicht...das Tanz Camp geht nur noch 2 Wochen...dannach bleiben immer noch 3 Wochen für Football! P: Was is los mit dir ??? Du bist ja gar nicht mehr wieder zuerkennen....liegt es an den Girls hier ?? F: Nein....es ist nur.... P: Du hast dich verliebt... F: Nein hab ich nicht.... P: Du siehst doch sonst kein Girl an.... F: Ich weiß aber sie.... P: Na siehst du ....toll ohne dich is Football lahm... S: Wollt ihr noch was Essen ?? Ich sah wie Puck zu Sandy sah.....von wegen Football sofort...sie schien es ihm an getan zu haben... F. Wir kommen gleich... S: Ok.... P: Das hättest du doch auch noch netter sagen können... F: Aha...von wegen Girls....und Football sofort.... P: Eyy...wenn das irgendjemand rausfindet bin ich nicht mehr Puckerman.... F: Puck....??? Es sind nur 2 Wochen...meinst du es kommt uns nochjemand aus dem Football Team suchen ? P: Was sagen wir wenn wir wieder da sind ? F: Meine Mum hatte eine OP und wir mussten uns um sie kümmern... P: Ok.....aber das bleibt unser Ding.... F: Klar... P: Was weißt du über Sandy ? F: Wieso ?? Ich gab ihn einen Handschlag und wir grinsten uns an....das war ein Kumpel ! Dieses Lied von Lia war besonders...und sie hatte aufgehört zu singen ! Ich hatte die Melodie im Kopf..aber den Text...sie hatte irgendwann gestoppt....wir setzten uns zu den anderen..... L: Finn ? Ich hatte Lia gar nicht bemerkt.... F: Ja ? L: Kann ich mal mit dir reden ? F: Klar ! Sie zog mich in Richtung Bootssteg. Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf an meine Schulter...mein Herz pochte....ich war nervös... L: Gefällt es dir hier ? F: Klar ! Wieso... Lias Blick entspannte sich... L: Ich dachte nur..ich meine alle sagen du wärst super beliebt..und interessierst dich für nichts anderes. F: Ach Quatsch... L: Ich dachte erst du würdest fahren...aber ich finde es toll das du bleibst.... Sie lächelte....wir verstanden uns super...unsere Lippen näherten sich....ich gab ihr einen Kuss... 'Die schönste Zeit....oder etwa nicht???' Emis Sicht: Ithumb|204px|Rachelch stand vor den großen Spiegel und lies meinen Frust raus. Warum war Rachel mit Quinn zusammen? Ich tanzte um mein Leben. Bis die Musik stoppte. Wieso? Ich sah zum CD-Player. Rachel stand da. Sie klatschte. "Emi das war fabelhaft. Du hast die Choreo echt drauf" sagt Rachel. "Ach wirklich?" fragte ich. Dann schnappte ich meine Sachen und ging Richtung Ausgang. "Emi? Alles ok bei dir?" fragte Rachel mich. "Ja. Alles bestens!" sagte ich genervt. "Emi..?" fragte Rachel. Sie hielt meine Hand. Sofort bekam ich Gänsehaut. "Was weißt du über Matti?" fragte mich Rachel. "Nichts!" sagte ich. "Hat er was mit Quinn?" fragt sie mich. "Woher soll ich das Wissen?" fragte ich sie. Ich war wirklich sauer. Ich liebte Rachel und die interessierte sich nur für Matti und Quinn. "Sorry, das ich gefragt habe.." sagte Rachel traurig. "Mein Gott. Es ist doch offensichtlich das Matti sie scharf findet!" platzt es mir raus. ""Wieso?" fragt sie. "Weil er sie anglotzt, als wäre sie eine Droge!" sage ich wütend. Soll mir recht sein, kann er machen. Ich will nämlich Rachel haben. "Aber...aber..meinst du sie liebt mich nicht?" fragt Rachel und schmiegt sich in meine Arme. "Keine Ahnung. Find es doch raus!" sage ich. "Hilfst du mir?" frage ich. "Meinetwegen!" sage ich. Rachel gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Du bist echt die beste! Weißt du das?" fragt sie mich. Ich laufe rot an. Sie ist so verdammt süß. Quinns Sicht: thumb|225px|QuinnIch kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Rachel oder Matti?? Rachel kenne ich schon seit dem Kindergarten. Sie ist so süß zu mir. Aber bei Matti. Er sieht nicht nur gut aus, er ist auch so liebenswürdig. Wenn ich ihn sehe....da macht mein Herz das was es will. Ich liebe ihn...und Rachel?? Ich will sie nicht verletzen.... "Hey!" sagt Matti. Da ist es wieder...dieses Kribbeln. "Hey!" sage ich. "Alles klar? Rachel ist da hinten!" sagt er. "Ich wollte zu dir!" sage ich. Er lächelt mich an. "Wieso das denn?" fragt er. "Ich...wollte dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten..dich trösten... wegen Emma" sage ich. "Ach...da bin ich drüber weg!" meint er lachend. "Wirklich?" frage ich. "Ich verstehe die Frauen nicht. Ist eh immer dasselbe!" sagt er. "Ich würde dich nie betrügen. Dafür bist du einfach zu süß!" platzt es aus mir raus. "Aber du hast Rachel!" sagt Matti. "Ja....aber es läuft momentan nicht so..!" sage ich. "Wieso das denn?" fragt Matti. Ich sehe ihn in die Augen. "Weil ich dauerend an dich denken muss!" sage ich. Er lacht. "Quinn, das ist wirklich süß. Aber du musst mir nichts vormachen!" sagt Matti. "Ich mache dir nichts vor!" sage ich. Ich sehe ihn ernst an. Dann nehme ich meinem Mut zusammen und küsse ihn. So richtig. Und das fühlt sich so wahnsinnig gut an. So befreiend. "Quinn..Ich!" beginnt Matti. Doch ich küsse ihn nochmal. Rachels Sicht: thumb|left|312px|RachelRachel Berry. Du kannst nicht 2 Leute gleichzeitig toll finden. Emi oder Quinn? Sie tanzt so toll...ich will einfach viel Zeit mit Emi verbringen. Ich liebe Quinn. Doch ich denke, sie liebt mich nicht mehr. Also die perfekte Gelegenheit zusehen, was da los ist. "Hier dahinten ist was!" sagt Emi. Ich beobachte sie ganz genau. Wie kann man nur so niedlich sein. Doch ich denke Emi mag mich nicht...sie wirkt immer genervt wenn ich mit ihr rede..."Sag mal knutschen die?" fragt Emi mich. Ich sehe ganz genau hin. Und tatsächlich. Da küsst mein Kumpel meine Freundin. Mir laufen Tränen runter. "Die verarschen mich alle!" sage ich. "Rachel bitte nicht weinen. Die sind es nicht wert..!" sagt Emi. "Die haben mich beide angelogen..!" sage ich. "Hey. Ich bin doch für dich da!" sagt Emi und umarmt mich. "Emi..!" sage ich. "Ja?" fragt sie mich. Ich lächle sie an. "Danke!" sage ich. Dann gebe ich ihr einen Kuss. "Was sollte das denn?" fragt mich Emi. "Ähm..ähm...ich muss los!" sage ich. Ich spüre immer noch dieses Prickeln. Wen liebe ich denn jetzt?? Sandys Sicht: thumb|162px|Google PuckLia, Finn, Puck und ich chillen am großen See. Wir plantschen im Wasser. Einfach alles macht mega fun. Wir sind ne richtig geile große Clique geworden. Und mit Puck läuft es auch super. Wir flirten bis zum geht nicht mehr. "Wettschwimmen?" fragt mich Puck. Ich nicke. Wir kraulen gegeneinander und es wird ein unentschieden. "Wollen wir nicht gegeneinander antreten? Also Lia und ich gegen euch beide" fragt Finn mich. Wir nicken. Ich setze mich auf Pucks Schultern und Lia sich auf Finns. Anscheinend läuft zwischen den beiden auch was. So wie sich anstarren. Lia und ich versuchen gegeneinander anzukämpfen. Aber wir können nicht. Wir müssen dauernd lachen. Irgendwann geht Puck mit mir weg. "Sandy. Ich finde dich echt süß" sagt er. Der Sprüchklopfer sagt das er mich süß findet ? Mein Herz pocht schnell. "Hast du lust auf einen Spaziergang?" fragt er mich. Ich nicke. Dann hält er meine Hand und wir laufen den Fluss entlang. "Warum bist du so süß zu mir?" frage ich ihn. "Weil du so anders bist. Perfekt!" sagt er und küsst mich intensiv. Mir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter. Er ist auch perfekt. So perfekt für mich. Lias Sicht: Sandy und Puck gehen spazieren. Jetzt sitze ich alleine mit Finn. "Hast du Hunger?" fragt Finn mich. "Ein wenig!" sage ich. "Super. Dann lass uns Picknicken!" sagt Finn. Sofort pocht mein Herz schneller. Er küsst so gut..."Lia?" fragt er mich. "Achso...ja..ähm...!" sage ich. "Limonade?"fragt er mich. "Ja. Bitte!" sage ich. Ich nehme einen großen Schluck. Dabei überlege ich..ob ich ihn sagen soll, das ich ihn toll finde. "Lia du bist echt toll...und so einzigartig!" sagt Finn. "Ich liebe dich!" ist alles was ich rauskriege. Dannach küssen wir uns. Er ist der erste Junge für mich. Mein erster Freund. Der Rasenspränger geht an. "Ohhh...neee!" sagt Finn sauer. Ich schnappe seine Hand und ziehe ihn hoch. Dann beginne ich einfach zu tanzen. Und Finn macht mit. Wir haben jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, bis Jojo und Mike angelaufen kommen und uns mit Wasserpistolen nass spritzen... anschließend machen wir mit. Ich will diese Zeit anhalten. Sie ist so wahnsinnig toll ♥ Finns Sicht: Ich lächle bis über beide Ohren. Mit Lia geh ich durch dick und dünn...und dieser Sommer ist der schönste meines Lebens...Ich will Lia grade küssen....als ich eine Stimme wahrnehme. "Hier steckst du also!" sagt jemand. Ich drehe mich um und sehe der Person, direkt in die Augen.thumb|221px|Google "Karofsky?" frage ich. "Finn?? Du erkennst mich noch?" fragt er. Shit...was wollen die denn jetzt hier.... "Karofsky?" fragt nun auch noch Puck, der grade mit Sandy Arm in Arm angelaufen kommt. "Puck?? Was soll der Scheiß....und Finn...du erst recht. Was hast du hier verloren?" fragt er uns. Puck und ich sehen uns an. "Ist ja auch egal..packt jedenfalls eure Sachen....wir müssen los...zum Spiel!" sagt Karofsky genervt. "Finn? Was soll das?" fragt Lia verunsichert. Ich sehe zwischen Lia und Karofsky hin und her....Football oder Tanzen??? Ich weiß gar nichts. "Finn! Jetzt mach schon...!" sagt Karofsky genervt. thumb|left|294px|FinnImmer noch stehe ich wie angewurzelt da. "Puck?" fragt Karofsky genervt. "Ich bleibe hier!" sagt Puck und schaut Sandy an. Sie lächeln. "Ok..du bist raus...du bist nicht mehr im Team...!" sagt Karofsky. Dann sieht er mich an. "Finn?? Es sollen Stipendien vergeben werden!" sagt er. Ich sehe zu Puck. "Dann bist du eben auch aus dem Team!" sagt Karofsky. Mein Herz schmerzt. Football ist mein Leben. Da gehöre ich hin. "Warte. Ich komme mit!" sage ich. "So gefällt mir das...!" sagt Karofsky. Ich will zu Lia sehen, doch sie ist weg. 10 Sekunden später erhalte ich eine SmS. Ich Idiotin habe mich ja mal wieder getäuscht. Es ist aus. Lia Karofsky zieht mich weg...Puck sieht mich nicht mehr an. Die ganze Autofahrt über heerscht Schweigen. 'Funkstille...' Annis Sicht: thumb|Brittany GoogleWir haben eine neue Tänzerin da. Rory hat das Camp verlassen, was bedeutet das Ich nun mit der neuen Britt tanzen muss. Sie ist wunderschön und wir haben uns schon öfters geküsst. Das ist unglaublich. Doch Ich denke das ich mich in sie verliebt habe. Emis Partner ist krank, was bedeutet das sie mit Rachel tanzt. Irgendwie, haben viele das Camp verlassen. Ziemlich unheimlich. Lia isst kaum noch etwas und ist abwesend. Weil Finn weg ist, nehme ich an. Es heerscht Funkstille. Zwischen Rachel und Quinn heerscht auch eine enge Spannung. Was da wohl passiert ist. Die einzigen beiden Paare die unendlich glücklich sind, sind Mike & Jojo und Sandy & Puck. Mel und Juju haben das Camp verlassen und machen nun ihre eigenen Ferien alleine. Es ist nicht mehr so fröhlich, wie davor. Rachel's Sicht: thumb|300px|Rachel Google"Ach da bist du?!" sagt Quinn lachend. Wie kann sie mich nur so anlachen?! Sie hat mich mit meinem Kollegen und gleichzeitig auch Freund betrogen. "Ja. Hier bin ich!" sage ich. Ich nehme einen Schluck aus meiner Wasserflasche und tanze weiter. Klar, ich habe Emi geküsst und habe sie somit auch betrogen, aber ich hätte niemals gedacht das sich jemand zwischen uns stellt. Auch Matti hatte mich verletzt...deshalb wollte ich verhindern das die beiden sich kennenlernten...denn ich kannte beide nur zu gut. "Was ist? Willst du nicht mal eine Pause machen?!" fragte Quinn mich glücklich. "Wie meinst du das mit der Pause? Meinst du damit vielleicht uns beide?" fragte ich ich sie. Der Soing war zuende und somit heerschte Schweigen. "Ich...weiß nicht was du meinst!" sagte Quinn und versuchte immer noch zu lächeln, doch ich kannte sie zu gut um ihr das abzukaufen, was grade ablief! "Quinn...du weißt wohl was ich meine!" sagte ich nun noch gekränkter. "Rachel..w-was meinst du?" sagte Quinn. Ich lief zu meinem Spind und holte meine Sachen heraus. Ich merkte wie sie mich beobachtete. thumb|left|400px|Quinn und Rachel Google"Wir kennen uns seit den Kindergarten ok?! Ich weiß wie du tickst..und ich habe das Gefühl das du mir entgleitest verdammt nochmal! Ich will mit dir alt werden und alles was dazu gehört! Ich brauche dich in meinem Leben.. und... du...du betrügst mich und denkst ich kriege das nicht mit!" sage ich wütend und knalle meinen Spind zu. "Ach Rachel..wie kommst du darauf!" sagt Quinn. Sie kommt auf mich zu und will mich umarmen doch ich weiche ihrer Umarmung aus! "Wieso lügst du mich an Quinn? Was ist anders??? Früher hatten wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander! Ich habe gesehen wie Matti und du...wie ihr euch geküsst habt! Also lüg mich nicht an!" sage ich und breche in Tränen aus. "A-aber Rachel...das...das" weiter kommt sie nicht. "Und weißt du was das schlimme ist? Das du gar nicht merkst, das ..das sich was zwischen uns geändert hat! Du hast nichtmal bemerkt das ich Gefühle für Emi entwickle und mir unsicher bin welche Gefühle stärker sind..und willst du noch was wissen Quinn?..Ich habe Emi geküsst!" schreie ich. Quinn steht da...sie sieht mich geschockt an. "Du...du hast sie geküsst?" fragt sie mich mit leiser Stimme. "Ja!" sage ich. Quinn fängt an zu heulen. Wie ich es hasse...das sie jetzt weint! "Rachel..lass uns das vergessen..es war ein Ausrutscher von uns beiden und wir bleiben zusammen!" sagt Quinn und wischt sich die Tränen weg. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast Gefühle für ihn!" sage ich. Quinn will etwas erwiedern, doch ich bringe sie zum schweigen. "Wir sollten das mit uns vergessen, denn ich will nicht von dir belogen werden!" sage ich. "Aber.." will Quinn sagen. "Es ist vorbei!" schreie ich sie an und renne davon. Quinn's Sicht: thumb|260px|Quinn Google"Hey...du siehst aus..als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!" sagt Sandy und tätschelt meinen Arm. Ich habe mich keinen Zentimeter weiterbewegt. Rachel und ich waren kein Paar mehr! "Quinn?" fragte Sandy. Die Tränen kullerten nur aus mir heraus. "Quinn...sag doch was!" sagte Sandy besorgt. "Rachel hat mit mir Schluss gemacht!" sage ich leise. Sandy starrt mich an. "Aber..ich verstehe nicht...ihr seid doch schon seit langen ein Paar!" sagte Sandy. Ich nickte. Sie war mein Mädchen gewesen. Meine feste Freundin. Wir waren länger als 3 Jahre zusammen..und jetzt ist es vorbei! "Ich...bin jetzt weg!" sagte ich und rannte raus. Ich hatte Rachel verloren....weil ich sie betrogen hatte! Meine Tränen brannten auf meiner Haut wie Feuer und ich wischte sie mir schnell weg. Ich wollte weiter laufen, doch ich knickte um, keine Sekunde später landete ich unsanft auf den Boden und rieb mir den Knöchel. "Quinn??!!" schrie eine Stimme. "Hier unten!" sagte ich leise. Ich sah wie jemand zu mir rannte. Augenblicklich erhöhte sich mein Pulsschlag, denn es war Matti! "Ich bin umgeknickt!" sagte ich und begann erneut zu weinen. "Hey...Hey!" sagte Matti und nahm mich in seine Arme. Er roch gut und er war so anders. Ich nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest. "Was ist los..ist was passiert?!" fragte Matti. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen. "Na ihr beiden!" sagte Emi, die grade von ihrer Tanzstunde kam. Rachel und sie hatten sich geküsst, was mich grade extrem wütend machte! "Wieso na?...du...du...Miststück!" schrie ich Emi an. Matti und Emi starrten mich mit offenem Mund an. "Wie bitte?" fragte Emi. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. "Du hast schon richtig gehört! Man macht sich nicht an ein Mädchen ran, was vergeben ist, denkst du Rachel und ich haben Geheimnisse?!" fragte ich Emi. "Ähm..." stotterte Emi. "Hey...was ist los?!" schaltete Matti sich dazwischen. "Das sagt grade die richtige! Du hast sie doch mit Matti betrogen! Sie musste das mit ansehen! Weißt du wie entsetzt das für sie war?? Nein. Denn du denkst immer nur an dich! Rachel hat dich gar nicht verdient. Ihr seid echt tolle Freunde!" sagte Emi. Schnell rappelte ich mich auf. "Woher willst du wissen..das wir uns geküsst haben?" sagte ich. thumb|left|Google"Weil Emi und ich euch beobachtet haben!" sagte Rachels sanfte Stimme. Da stand sie. Rachel. Ihr Mascara war verschmiert und ihre Stimme ganz heiser. Sofort wurde ich unsicherer. "Rede nicht so mit Emi...ist das klar!" sagte Rachel wütend. Sie hatte Gefühle für Emi....oder? "Sie kann nichts dafür das unsere Beziehung kaputt ist! Sie kann auch nichts dafür, das..ich...meine Gesangsstimme verloren habe.." sagte Rachel. Sie hatte ihre Stimme verloren? "Matti..ich bin ziemlich enttäuscht von dir...aber das weißt du sicher selbst...und Quinn...ich möchte so wenig Kontakt wie möglich mit dir haben!" sagte Rachel. "Entschuldigen könnt ihr euch auch nicht oder?!" blaffte Emi mich an. Ich ging auf sie zu und wollte ihr eine Klatschen für dieses Kommentar, doch stattdessen traf ich Rachel die sich schützend vor sie gestellt hatte. Auf ihrer Wange war deutlich mein Handabdruck zu erkennen und es musste extrem schmerzen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte sie sich um und ging. "Es tut mir so Leid!" jammerte ich, doch Rachel antwortete mir nicht. Emi's Sicht: thumb|398px|Rachel google"Rachel...das..hättest du nicht tun brauchen!" sagte ich leise. Sie sah total hilflos aus. "Sie hat mich echt geschlagen!" säuselte sie leise. Ich strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und schmierte etwas Creme über die angeschwollene Haut. Sie tat mir so Leid. Es war alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich Quinn nicht angeschnauzt.. dann hätte sie auch nicht Rachel geschlagen..auch wenn es ein Unfall war...es war nicht fair. "Danke...das du da bist Emi!" sagte Rachel und nahm sich ein Taschentuch aus meiner Tasche. Sie war so süß..."Danke sollte wohl eher ich sagen..Rachel!" sagte ich und umarmte sie vorsichtig. Rachel schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast mir geholfen zu erkennen...das Quinn und ich...nicht zusammen gehören!" sagte Rachel und nahm meine Hand. OMG! Was hatte sie grade gesagt??? "Das klingt hart. Es ist auch verdammt hart. Aber es ist die Wahrheit..klar fehlt sie mir...aber lieber so...als eine unglückliche Zukunft!" sagte Rachel. Wie tapfer...ich glaube ...ich wäre nicht so stark wie sie! "Du bist mein Idol!" sagte ich und drückte ihre Hand. "Sag das nicht..." sagte Rachel. Sie sah auf den Boden. Mein Herz hämmerte extrem schnell und ich musste sie küssen. Jetzt und sofort! Ich beugte mich zu ihr, nahm mir den Mut der sich angesammelt hatte und küsste sie vorsichtig. Ich fühlte mich so gut, doch keine Sekunde später, stieß mich Rachel von sich. "Was..was sollte das?!" fragte Rachel mich. Ihr liefen Tränen herunter und mein Herz schmerzte plötzlich sehr stark. Wieso hatte ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und Rachel ging an mir vorbei. "Wir sehen uns beim Training!" sagte sie und ging weg. Ich blieb alleine zurück und begann zu weinen. Was hatte ich getan...sie hatte doch schon genug Liebeskummer. Da musste ich nicht auch noch Salz in die Wunde streuen. Sandy's Sicht: thumb|284px|Puck googleHeute war die Tanzstunde schrecklich. Ich sah mich im Raum um, der zwar voll, aber still war. Puck an meiner Seite griff fest meine Hand. Ich war froh, das bei uns alles perfekt lief. Da wir beide dieses Jahr unseren Abschluss machen würden, sahen wir uns nach nahegeliegenen Colleges um, damit wir uns öfters sehen konnten. Denn ich fand wir hätten eine gute Zukunft vor uns. Lia huschte zu mir rüber, sie war wie immer zu spät. Wann würde sie es endlich lernen pünktlich zu sein? Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und starrte an die Decke. Britt hatte sich mit Anni aufgestellt, Jojo mit Mike, Emi mit Rachel und Puck mit mir. Wir hatten es aufgegeben Lia dazu zu bringen sich einen neuen Tanzpartner zu suchen. Rachel zählte laut die Tanzschritte durch und Puck und ich begannen zu tanzen. "Meinst du wir kriegen sie wieder happy?!" fragte Puck mich. Ich sah es momentan eher kritisch..aber wer weiß..."Sie ist mitgenommen...wegen Finn..denke ich.." sagte ich. Er nickte. "Das denke ich auch...aber was können wir da tun...Finn hat sich entschieden!" sagte er. "Und...was wenn nicht?" fragte ich ihn. Was wenn es sowas wie Gruppenzwang war? Ich kannte ihn zwar nicht lange, aber ich konnte mir das schon irgendwie vorstellen. "Ich kann ihn ja mal die Tage anrufen...so von Kumpel zu Kumpel!" sagte Puck und küsste mich. "Du bist ein Schatz!" sagte ich. Und wenn Finn nicht will...dann brauchen wir halt einen anderen Tanzpartner für sie....denn als ihre Freundin..kann ich nicht zulassen..das sie ständig allein rumhockt! 'Endspiel und Abschlussball...' Puck's Sicht: thumb|274px|PuckSandy hatte schon irgendwie Recht. Lia war richtig unmotiviert und irgendwie vermisste ich meinen Bro. Wir hatten so viel zusammen erlebt...und Karofsky hatte ihn so unter Druck gesetzt, sodass er die Falsche Wahl getroffen hatte. Nachdem Tanztraining, das mir wirklich viel Spaß machte, ging ich also in mein Zimmer und suchte mein Handy. Ich suchte nach Finn's Nummer und begann zu wählen. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, ehe er abnahm. "Hey Puck!" sagte Finn und ich war erleichtert seine Stimme zu hören. "Hey!" sagte ich. Er schien ebenfalls erleichtert zu sein, meine Stimme zu hören. "Wie gehts euch, bald ist doch...der Abschlussball?!" fragte Finn. "Ja. Ganz ok. Dir?" fragte ich ihn. "Ach..ganz ok...übermorgen ist das Endspiel..." sagte er. Wir schwiegen. "Wie gehts Lia..ist sie noch sehr wütend?" fragte Finn. Ich hatte eine Idee! "Lia ?" fragte ich. "Ja. Lia!" sagte er. "Sie hat jetzt vielleicht bald einen neuen Tanzpartner, ein alter Kumpel von Sandy. Er ist ein wirklich guter Tänzer!" sagte ich und verkniff es mir laut loszulachen. "Ehrlich?!" fragte Finn. Er hatte angebissen. "Komm doch vorbei und sieh es dir an!" sagte ich. Finn wurde unruhig. "Ich weiß nicht!" sagte Finn. "Wie du meinst!" sagte ich und wollte auflegen. "Warte. Ich überlege es mir okay!" sagte Finn. "Ok" sagte ich und legte auf. Er würde kommen. Da war ich mir ziemlich sicher! Lia's Sicht: Ich wollte nicht auf diesen blöden Abschlussball. Nicht alleine. Ohne einen Tanzpartner...ich wollte am liebsten alles zusammenpacken und wieder nachhause fahren. Es waren ja sowieso nur noch 2 Tage. Sandy, Jojo, Anni und Emi waren so glücklich hier. Ich wollte echt niemanden mit meiner Laune anstecken, doch es war deprimierend, als einzige im Stich gelassen worden zu sein. Jojo und Mike tanzten supi und waren glücklich, Mike wollte sogar später mit Jojo zusammen ziehen und auf unsere Schule wechseln. Britt hatte Anni überredet ihren Cheerleader Club beizutreten und Sandy und Puck wollten auf die gleichen Collleges gehen, wenn dies möglich war. Emi schwärmte für Rachel und hatte sogar eine Chance, weil diese mit Quinn Schluss gemacht hatte. Und ich? Ich war in einem Typen verliebt, der lieber Football spielte, als mit mir zu tanzen. Aber das schlimmste war, das ich ihn das irgendwie nicht übel nehmen konnte.thumb|310px|Lia's Kleid Google "Tadaaaa!" sagte Sandy und hielt ein Kleid in der Hand. Es war dunkelrot und hatte keine Träger. "Na...dein Kleid..für den Abschlussball, ich selber hab ein grünes, Jojo ein Türkisfarbendes, Anni ein pinkes und Emi ein lilanes Kleid." sagte sie. Sandy grinste komisch, was mir Angst machte. "Ich will da gar nicht hingehen!" sagte ich und würdigte dem Kleid keinen einzigen Blick mehr. "Bitte..komm mit...du musst ja nicht tanzen, du sollst nur Spaß haben, bevor sich all unsere Wege trennen!" sagte sie. Jetzt hatte ich auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. "Sag mal...machst du mir gerade ein schlechtes Gewissen?" fragte ich sie. Sandy klimperte unschuldig mit ihren Augen und ich gab nach. "Na schön." sagte ich. Sie umarmte mich. Ehe sie nach draußen ging. Ich betrachtete das Kleid und zog es an. Es war wirklich hübsch...ich musterte mich im Spiegel und begann plötzlich zu grinsen. Ich hatte eine Idee! Sandy's Sicht: thumb|left|187px|Rachel GoogleIch hatte Lia überredet und Puck hatte mir von seinem Telefonat mit Finn erzählt. Heute würde alles klappen. Finn würde garantiert kommen und eifersüchtig sein, er würde feststellen, das Lia auf ihn gewartet hatte und wir alle könnten noch ein paar tolle Tage am See verbringen, ehe jeder wieder nachhause fuhr. Ich schlüpfte in mein grünes Kleid und machte mir die Haare, anschließend ging ich Jojo suchen, die ebenfalls gerade fertig war und ihr Türkisfarbendes Kleid trug. Mike war schon an ihrer Seite. "Habt ihr Lia schon bescheid gesagt...es geht gleich los!" sagte ich. "Ähm....nein..ich dachte das macht Emi oder Anni?!" fragte sie mich und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ok" sagte ich und ging Emi suchen. Emi stand neben Rachel und beide schienen sich ziemlich vertraut. Rachel fasste Emis Hand und lächelte mich an. "Was gibts Sandy?!" fragten mich beide überrascht. "Ähh...habt ihr Lia gesehen?" fragte ich sie. Sie sahen mich mit großen Augen an. "Ich dachte sie ist bei Anni?" fragte Rachel mich. Langsam wurde ich echt wütend. Was sollte das denn alles? Wieso war Lia nicht da. Anni kam auf mich zu und sah mich an. "Hey, hast du Lia bescheid gesagt?!" fragte sie mich. Ich runzelte mit der Stirn. "Ich dachte das machst du!" sagte ich leicht wütend. Gemeinsam gingen wir in Richtung Wohnwagen. "Lia bist du da?" riefen wir. Es kam keine Antwort. Wir öffneten die Tür. Anscheinend lag sie im Bett. Wir zogen ihr die Decke weg, doch dort lag niemand. Das Bett war leer! Anni und ich sahen uns mit großen Augen an. Wo war sie? Finn's Sicht: thumb|213px|Finn googleIch saß in der Umkleidekabine und war nervös. Heute war der Tag, der Tage. Das Endspiel. Ich war noch nie so aufgeregt wie heute. Wir könnten heute das erste mal den Titel holen! "Kommst du?" fragte mich Karofsky. Er gab mir einen High Five und zog mich hoch. "Ja" sagte ich. Ich war nicht aufgebrochen und zu den Abschlussball gefahren und jetzt fühlte ich mich verdammt mies. Dabei bedeutete mir Lia doch was. Ich ging auf das Footballfeld und das Spiel begann. Wir lagen schon nach 5 Minuten vorne. Es sah verdammt gut aus. Kurz vor der Halbzeit stand es nur noch unentschieden. Wir alle waren gefrustet. Während der Halbzeit gingen wir in die Umkleidekabinen und hofften das wir nicht in den Rückstand geraten würden. Ich nahm mein Handy und wählte Pucks Nummer, doch er nahm nicht ab. Garantiert war er sauer, das ich nicht gekommen war. Ich konnte das auch nachvollziehen und war sauer auf mich selbst. "Es geht weiter!" sagte Karofsky und holte mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. Ich legte das Handy weg und ging zurück auf das Footballfeld. Die Minuten verstrichen und es stand immer noch unentschieden. Beim nächsten Angriff lief ein Junge aus der Gegnerischen Mannschaft so in mich hinein, das ich hinfiel. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch es fiel mir schwer. Das Publikum war ruhig und alle beobachteten mich. Ich sah auf die Tribüne und dann sah ich sie. Lia stand da und sah mich an. Was machte sie denn hier? Der Schiedsrichter kam zu mir und ich stand schnell auf. Das Spiel ging weiter und ich wollte am liebsten hoch zu ihr..und ihr erklären was los war, das es nicht an ihr, sondern an mir lag! Es waren aber nur noch 2 Minuten und ich sollte mein Team nicht hängen lassen. Ich gab Karofsky ein Zeichen und somit machten wir einen Geheimen und neuen Trick, der uns zum Sieg führte. Das Publikum applaudierte und man überreichte uns den Pokal. thumb|left|360px|Finn googleAls ich wieder zur Tribüne sah, konnte ich Lia nichtmehr sehen. Ich ließ die anderen stehen und rannte in die Umkleide, wo ich duschen ging. Wir hatten zwar gewonnen, aber war das wichtiger...als eine Person, die man liebte? So richtig ernsthaft liebte? Ich zog mich an und lief nach draußen. Die meisten Zuschauer waren gegangen und von Lia war keine Spur. Traurig und enttäuscht ging ich auf die Tribüne und setzte mich auf eine leere Bank. Die Tribüne die vor kurzem noch so voll war, war nun fast leer. "Suchst du jemanden?" fragte eine Stimme. Jemand legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich drehte mich um. Da stand sie. In einem roten Kleid und lächelte mich an. "W-w-was machst du hier?" fragte ich sie. Sie setzte sich neben mich und griff nach meiner Hand. Ich wusste nicht wieso sie so nett zu mir war? "Ist heute nicht der Ball?" fragte ich sie. Sie grinste leicht und nickte. "Wieso bist du denn dann hier? Du hast doch einen Tanzpartner!" sagte ich. Lia sah mich verwirrt an. "Ja. Ich habe einen Tanzpartner und der sitzt gerade neben mir und hat das Finalspiel gewonnen!" sagte sie. Aber Puck hatte...Puck hatte mich angelogen, dann hatte sie gar keinen anderen gehabt. "Würdest du denn jetzt mit mir zum Abschlussball fahren?" fragte ich Lia. Sie sah mich überrascht an. "Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte sie mich. Ich nickte. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde abzuwarten drehte ich mich zu ihr und küsste sie. Sie wurde leicht rot und fasste meine Hand. "Und jetzt komm...die wissen nämlich nicht, das ich bei dir bin!" sagte Lia und zog mich mit sich. Emi's Sicht: "Wie sie ist nicht hier?" fragte ich Sandy. "Lia ist nirgends zu finden!" sagte Sandy. Anni nickte. "Der Wohnwagen steht und alles sieht aus wie immer, nur Lia fehlt!" sagte Anni. Jojo und auch Mike sahen zu uns rüber. "Wir hätten besser aufpassen sollen!" sagte Sandy und machte sich Vorwürfe. Rachel drückte meine Hand und versuchte mir Mut zu machen. "Wo soll sie bitte sein?" fragte Rachel mich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete wie Matti und Quinn gemeinsam tanzten. Wüsste er das seine Nichte wie vom Erdboden versunken war, würde er garantiert nicht so unverschämt grinsen. "Meint ihr sie ist sauer auf uns...weil wir alle Tanzpartner haben...und sie nicht?!" fragte Jojo. "Das ist so blöd....warum hat sie uns denn nichts gesagt?!" jammerte Sandy. Matti ging ans Mikro und räusperte sich. "Herzlich Willkommen zum Abschlussball des Jahres 2014. Ihr seht alle großartig aus und ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß. Jetzt laber ich aber keinen Müll mehr, sondern eröffne, den diesjährigen Ball! Lasst es krachen!" sagte Matti. Alle jubelten und die Musik begann. "Was machen wir jetzt?!" fragte Anni. "Abwarten. Vielleicht ist Lia ja auch nur spazieren gegangen oder so!" sagte Rachel und zog mich an der Hand, auf die Tanzfläche. Jeder schnappte seinen Partner und Matti kam auf mich zu. "Hast du meine Nichte gesehen?!" fragte er mich. Ich sah auf den Boden. Ich war eine schlechte Lügnerin, was soll ich denn jetzt sagen?! "Sie ist sich die Nase pudern und wollte frische Luft schnappen. Es ist ja so warm hier!" sagte Rachel. Wie konnte sie das denn so einfach sagen? "Danke Rachel!" sagte Matti und ging schnell davon. Er konnte ihr immernoch nicht in die Augen sehen. "Das war großartig!" sagte ich und Rachel lächelte mich süß an. Lia's Sicht: Finn brauste so schnell wie er konnte in Richtung Camp. In ein paar Minuten hätten wir es geschafft...nur leider war der Ball bereits im Gange. Ich wette, die anderen würden in wenigen Minuten bemerken, das ich nicht da war. "Wieso...wieso willst du eigentlich auf den Abschlussball?!" fragte ich plötzlich. Er sah mich komisch an. "Du wolltest doch auch nicht zum Footballspiel und bist für mich gekommen....und ich gehe mit dir auf den Ball, weil ich dein Tanzpartner bin..und da sein möchte...wo du bist!" sagte er. Mein Herz klopfte ziemlich schnell und ich musste versuchen cool zu bleiben und nicht auszurasten. Wir lächelten uns beide an. "Wir sind gleich da....also..ähh..was sagen wir denen?!" fragte mich Finn. Gute Frage....nächste Frage. "Keine Ahnung...ich dachte...wir mischen uns einfach unter die Leute....hoffentlich bemerkt mein Onkel mein fehlen nicht...der kann ganz schön stur werden...und das will ich so gut es geht vermeiden !" sagte ich. Finn grinste. "Hoffentlich motzt der mich nicht an!" sagte Finn und bog in Richtung Parkplätze. "Bereit ?" fragte er mich. Ich atmete noch einmal durch. "Bereit!" sagte ich und verschränkte seine Hand in meiner. Er gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss und wir versuchten uns so leise wie möglich den Camp zu nähern. Matti's Sicht: thumb|240px|Quinn GoogleSo langsam begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen. Dafür, das meine Nichte sich nur die Nase pudern wollte, war sie extrem lange weg. "Was ist los?" fragte Quinn mich. Sie war wie ein Engel und wich keine Sekunde von meiner Seite. "Ach...ich mach mir nur Sorgen um Lia" sagte ich. Quinn grinste. "Matti....du warst auch mal jung. Du solltest sie nicht kontrollieren, wenn sie was von dir will, dann wird sie sich schon bei dir melden!" sagte Quinn und forderte mich auf weiter zu tanzen. Quinn hatte Recht. "Außerdem ist sie doch schon fast erwachsen!" sagte Quinn. Ich wollte gerade etwas zu trinken besorgen, als ich sah, wie Lia in den Tanzsaal kam. An ihrer Hand war Finn Hudson. Moment - ich dachte der hat abgebrochen?! "Guten Tag Onkel!" sagte Lia und schenkte thumb|left|219px|Quinn googleQuinn und mir ein lächeln. Auch Finn begrüßte mich. "Wieso warst du dir so lange die Nase pudern?!" fragte ich sie. Lia rollte mit ihren Augen. Das hatte sie von meinem Bruder. "Ach Onkel. So ist das halt bei Mädchen!" sagte sie und ließ mich mit Quinn stehen. "A-A-aber!" räusperte ich, doch die beiden waren in der Menge verschwunden. Quinn tätschelte meine Schulter. "Das ist irgendwie schräg, erst spiele ich mit ihr Brettspiele und nun steht sie auf eigenen Beinen und lässt mich im Regen stehen!" sagte ich verwirrt. "Irgendwann wirst du auch Vater sein!" sagte Quinn und lächelte verschmitzt. Ich wirbelte sie um mich herum und schenkte ihr einen Kuss. "Habe ich eigentlich erwähnt, das ich bereits meine Umzugskartons fertig gepackt habe?!" fragte Quinn mich mit unschuldiger Stimme. Nun strahlte ich. Quinn und ich würden zusammenziehen?! Das wäre großartig! "Also nur, wenn du mich als Mitbewohnerin akzeptierst!" sagte Quinn mit unschuldiger Miene. "Wer kann dir schon wiederstehen?!" fragte ich sie. Wir beide begannen laut zu lachen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden...und eine Schöne Zukunft!" sagte Rachel, die plötzlich neben uns stand. "Ich freue mich, für euch beide!" sagte sie und drückte uns beide. Anni's Sicht: thumb|BrittLia stieß leicht gegen mich. Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte ich, das Finn da war. Sie schien wie ausgewechselt zu sein, denn sie strahlte wie eine Sonne. "Sweetie..wo warst du?" fragte ich sie besorgt und nahm sie in meine Arme. "Ich bin nach Lima gefahren und habe Finn's Footballspiel gesehen...und dann sind wir losgefahren!" sagte Lia verträumt. Keine Sekunde später kamen Jojo und Sandy, die sie von mir wegzogen. Britt lächelte mich an. "Anni?" fragte mich Britt. "Ja?" fragte ich sie. "Ich liebe dich!" sagte Britt und gab mir das erste Mal in der Öffentlichkeit einen Kuss. Es war toll zu wissen wie sie für mich empfand. "Hör zu. Morgen fahren wir alle nachhause. Aber in den nächsten Ferien geht es wieder von vorne los..und wir können uns sehen. Und deshab möchte ich eine feste Beziehung mit dir eingehen!" sagte Britt und sah mir tief in die Augen. OMG! Sie will das ernsthaft! "Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung Britt!" sagte ich. Britt umarmte mich und ich war glücklicher als sonst. Alle kamen gemeinsam zusammen. Alle waren mit Getränken versorgt, wir feierten und lachten. Tanzten in die Nacht hinein. Doch der Abend endete früher als uns lieb war. Gegen 2 Uhr morgens krochen wir in unsere Betten. Denn Morgen war Abfahrt! 'Abfahrt...' Jojo's Sicht: thumb|Mike Chang Mein Herz klopfte schnell. Mike ließ meine Hand los. "Wir sehen uns nächste Woche!" sagte er und drückte mich an sich. Wir hatten beide vorgenommen bis dahin regelmäßig zu skypen und dann gemeinsam auf das College in Miami zu gehen, wo wir Tanzen und Gesang studieren konnten. Trotzdem tat der Abschied extrem weh. Ich wollter jetzt wo ich Mike kannte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein! Nachdem ich mich von den anderen verabschiedet hatte. Kam meine Mum, die mich mit ihren Wagen abholte. Traurig winkte ich den anderen zu. Solange, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Emi's Sicht:thumb|316px|Quinn und Rachel Rachel und ich verabschiedeten uns von den anderen. Gemeinsam würden wir zwei noch ein paar Tage Segeln fahren und dann würden sich unsere Wege trennen. Wir hatten keine Angst davor getrennt zu sein, weil wir uns jedes Wochenende treffen wollten und somit nichts aus und vorbei war. Ich drückte Anni, Sandy, Lia und Quinn, ehe ich mit Rachel in unseren Bus stieg. Auch sie winkten mir und ich merkte. Das leichte Tränen in mir aufstiegen. Doch ich hatte tolle Freunde kennengelernt und würde die nächstes Jahr wieder sehen. "Leute ich werde euch sooooooo wahnsinnig vermissen !" rief ich und slächelte alle nochmal an. "Wir werden dich auch vermissen!" sagte Sandy und schloss die Bustür. Dann rauschte der Bus los und sie waren weg. thumb|left|Puck googleSandy's Sicht: Nun war ich dran. Puck und ich wollten los. Wir klatschten uns alle gegenseitig ab. "Die Zeit war viel zu kurz!" sagte ich zu ihnen. "Da hast du Recht!" sagte Puck und küsste mich auf die Wange. Wir stiegen in Puck's Auto und winkten den anderen hinterher. Es wurden immer weniger. Doch spätestens in den nächsten Ferien würde ich sie wieder sehen. Und bis dahin hatte ich ja Puck an meiner Seite, mit dem ich gemeinsam eine tolle Zukunft haben würde! "Aufgeregt?!" fragte Puck. Ich nickte. "Hey. Das ist der Sommer unseres Lebens. Sandy. Wir schaffen das. Versprochen." sagte Puck. "Weißt du, das ich dich liebe?" fragte ich ihn. Er grinste. "Ich wusste es schon lange bevor ich wirklich merkte, das du die Liebe meines Lebens bist!" sagte er und strich mir sanft eine Träne weg. "Du bist echt der Wahnsinn!" sagte ich und fasste vorsichtig seine Hand. Anni's Sicht: thumb|162px|Brittany googleBritt sah mich traurig an. "Du weißt wir bleiben zusammen!" sagte ich und nahm sie in meine Arme. Britt hatte einen Umschlag für mich. Es war ein selbstgemaltes Bild, das Britt und mich zeigte. Im Hintergrund war ein großer Regenbogen und lauter kleiner Einhörner. "Das ist unglaublich!" sagte ich. "Ich weiß. Deshalb ist es auch für dich!" sagte Britt und gab mir einen Kuss. Dann kam Britts Taxi und sie fuhr davon. Sie war noch keine 2 Sekunden im Wagen. Da bekam ich bereits eine SMS von ihr. Fehlst mir jetzt schon! HDGDL ''' Keine Sekunde später antwortete ich ihr. '''Du mir auch! Ich Liebe dich <3 Lia drückte mich, denn auch meine Eltern waren gekommen um mich abzuholen. "Bis bald!" sagte ich und drückte Lia, ehe ich in den Wagen stieg. "Bis bald!" sagte Lia und winkte mir. thumb|left|144px|Quinn GoogleMatti's Sicht: Ich startete meinen Wagen. Quinn packte den letzten Karton in den Kofferraum, ehe wir in Richtung Malibu düsten. Die Wohnung hatte einen tollen Balkon mit Aussicht auf den Strand. Quinn und ich hatten uns sofort in die Wohnung verliebt und auch finanziell überstieg sie nicht unser Budget. Sogar ein kleines Kinderzimmer war mit drin. Was garantiert bald genutzt werden konnte. Denn Quinn wollte unbedingt eine Familie haben, davor wollte sie aber unbedingt Heiraten. Frauen...Aber was tut ein Mann nicht alles für seine Geliebte? Der Antrag war natürlich schon gemacht worden, sodass wir uns im Herbst voll und ganz auf die Hochzeit freuen konnten. "Matti? Ich bin froh, das es diesen Sommer gibt! Ohne ihn hätten wir uns nie getroffen!" sagte Quinn und nahm meine Hand. "Ich bin auch froh!" sagte ich und hielt ihre Hand fest in meiner Hand fest. Es war schön zu wissen, das sie mich liebte und ich sie. Sie war endlich da. Sie war die Frau die ich gesucht hatte. Und es hat nur einen Sommer gebraucht um zu merken, da sie die Richtige ist. "Ist was?" fragte Quinn mich lachend. Sie lässt meine Hand immer noch nicht los. "Nein. Ich bin nur glücklich. Denn du bist an meiner Seite!" sagte ich. Quinn zeigte auf das Gebäude. "Wir sind da!" sagte sie. "Willkommen zuhause, Liebling!" sagte ich und öffnete die Tür. Lia's Sicht: thumb|346px|Finn <3 GoogleUnglaublich...vor 4 Wochen hätte ich es für verrückt gehalten, doch nun, nun hatte ich tatsächlich soetwas, wie eine Familie. Alle waren mir ans Herz gewachsen und besonders Finn brachte mich häufig zum lachen. Ich knipste ein Foto von ihm. Er tat mir super gut und ich hoffte, das der Sommer nie zuende gehen würde. "Ist was?" fragte Finn mich. "Ich muss jetzt gehen! Deine Mum kommt bestimmt jede Minute!" sagte ich. Er grinste. Omg wie ich das liebte! Sein lächeln! "Und wenn schon?!" sagte er. Dann nahm er mir meine Kamera aus der Hand und knipste ein Foto von mir. "Finn. Lass das....ich hasse Fotos!" sagte ich. Finn nahm das Foto und betrachtete das Bild. "Du bist wunderschön!" sagte er und küsste mich auf meine Nasenspitze. Im selben Moment hupte ein Auto. Finn löste sich langsam von mir und umarmte mich. "Bis bald!" sagte er. "Bis bald du Football Legende!" rief ich und winkte ihm. Er stieg in den Wagen und winkte noch so lange, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann nahm ich das Foto von Finn in meine Hand und küsste es. Ich drückte es an mein Herz und schloss die Augen. Auch wenn Finn weit weg war, hatte ich ihn immer in meiner Nähe. Finn's Sicht: Meine Mum sah mich verwirrt an. "Bist du krank?" fragte sie mich. Ich starrte sie misstrauisch an. "thumb|left|183px|Carole Hudson googleWeil du so strahlst. War es doch nicht so schlimm?" fragte sie mich. "Es war Inordnung!" sagte ich. Zugegeben, war ich wirklich froh, das meine Mom mich heimlich angemeldet hatte. Denn ohne sie, hätte ich nie Lia und die anderen kennen gelernt. Ohne sie hätte ich nie diese tollen Erinnerungen. Ich zog heimlich das Foto hervor, das ich von Lia gemacht hatte. Sie hatte dieses ansteckende Lachen, wovon mir immer ganz warm wurde. Ich strich über das Foto, als wäre es ihr Gesicht und steckte es vorsichtig in meine Tasche. Auch wenn wir uns erst in den nächsten Ferien wieder sehen würden, wusste ich, das ich warscheinlich noch etwas Geduld brauchen würde. "Bis bald du Football Legende!" hatte sie gesagt. "Finn?" fragte meine Mom. "Ja?" fragte ich. "Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du im Auto bleiben möchtest, oder aussteigen möchtest !" sagte sie grinsend. Tatsächlich waren wir schon da. So schnell? "Ich komme!" sagte ich. Dann schloss ich die Tür und folgte ihr ins Haus. 'Epilog' thumb|Amber Quinn's und Matti's Tochter Google"Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass das jetzt alles schon 3 Jahre her ist!" sagte Quinn. Ihre kleine Tochter Amber klatschte glücklich in ihre Hände. Sie saß auf Matti's Schoß und war das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter. Die kleine Maus vergötterte ihre Eltern. Besonders Matti blühte in der Rolle als Vater richtig auf. "Die anderen müssten gleich kommen!" sagte Matti. Genau in diesem Moment hupten die ersten Autos. Das Camp sah noch genauso schön aus, wie vor 3 Jahren. Quinn und Matti hatten echte Arbeit geleistet und das Camp geschmückt. Sie hatten eine große Tafel voll mit leckeren Speisen errichtet und ein Lagerfeuer vorbereitet, das sie später anzünden und Marshmallows grillen wollten. "Hallo! OMG! Das sieht ja traumhaft aus !" sagte Sandy, die so eben mit Puck erschienen war. Sandy hatte Blumen für Quinn gekauft und drückte sie. Sandy war inzwischen richtig erwachsen geworden. Sie hatte jetzt ihr Studium beendet und unterrichtete jetzt an einer Schule Musik. Puck und sie waren seit 3 Jahren zusammen. Puck schüttelte Matti die Hand, er hatte jetzt eine eigene Bar, wo er als Barkeeper arbeitete. "Hey ihr Lieben!" sagte Jojo, die mit Mike Hand in Hand zu den anderen ging. Beide waren inzwischen Tanzprofis und gaben kleinen Kindern Tanzunterricht. Auch Anni und Britt kamen und begrüßten alle ausgiebig. thumb|left|298px|Finn GoogleSie hatten inzwischen geheiratet und leiteten eine eigene Reitschule. Emi und Rachel konnten leider nicht kommen, da sie gerade in London waren, weil Emi ein Fotoshooting hatte und dieses nicht verlegen konnte. Sobald dieses fertig war, würden die beiden aber nach kommen. "Hey!" sagte Lia, die mit Finn einen riesen Kuchen trug. Sowohl Finn und Lia studierten. Finn hatte nämlich ein Stipendium als "Quarterback" bekommen und Lia studierte Kreatives Schreiben und Schauspiel. "Es ist genauso toll wie damals!" sagte Anni. Sie aßen und tranken und tanzten. Lachten bis zum frühen Morgen. Jeder tanzte bis zum umfallen. Die Musik dröhnte. Zum Schluss riefen alle "You're my Dancing Queen!" und sprangen in den See. Ende...♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama